


For Old Times Sake

by pharmtechgirl71



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pharmtechgirl71/pseuds/pharmtechgirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexandria Safe Zone. Now that they're safe, things have gotten routine. Carol and Daryl don't have a lot of time to spend together. Carol misses him when he's gone, and Daryl's got a fancy new motorcycle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Old Times Sake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ramblesandshambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblesandshambles/gifts).



> I love you Rambles!! I hope this makes you feel better! A wise woman told me once that good friends write porn for each other, well, here you go my friend. All my love to you!

He was leaving soon, him and Aaron, again. Last time they were gone for three weeks. She hoped they wouldn’t be gone as long this time. She had just gotten him back and it broke her heart when he left. With him on scouting missions and her making casseroles for the old folks, they never saw each other except in passing. She decided last night that she would see him off before he left and that she would make sure they saw more of each other when he returned.

She heard the commotion outside by the gates that morning, and went to see him off. “Hey stranger, how are you this morning?” She asked as she stepped up to his beautiful new bike.

“Good. How are you?” he asked in return as he shoved something inside his saddlebag.

“Same as always, I just wanted to see you before you left. Haven’t got to do that since the prison. I missed it.”

He turned around to face her, “Yeah, me too.” He hesitated before he stepped closer. “You need anything while I’m out? I’ll try to find whatever you need.”

“All I need is for you to come back home to me, to us, safe.”

“You know I will. Ain’t no dumb dead bastards gonna take me out. I’ll always come home to ya, to y’all.” Carol stepped around him and closer to the bike. “You did a great job on this Daryl. It looks real nice. I miss riding with you on the back of Merle’s old bike. God, how long ago was that?”

He walked around to the other side of the bike so he could see her face again. “Before the prison, you didn’t go on too many runs after that.”

“No, I didn’t. I became the cook, the laundress and the babysitter.” They stood in silence for a couple of minutes before Daryl spoke again. “Hey, how ‘bout when I get back, I take you for a ride around town, for old times’ sake?” He hung his head as he blushed.

She smiled sweetly at him, “That would be real nice Daryl. I’d like that a lot.”

“Well, alright then. I’ll try not to be gone too long. You stay safe.”

“Nine lives, remember?”

 

Three days on the outside with Aaron had Daryl fidgeting. He was fine every other time they had been out. He felt more comfortable out here than he ever did enclosed behind a wall, but now he was nervous. He was anxious to get back. For the last three days he hadn’t been able to think of anything but Carol. He remembered those days after the farm, the feeling of her behind him. Her arms around his waist, her hands on the flat of his stomach and her thighs wrapped around his hips. She was the first and only woman who he had ever let ride bitch with him. He never wanted anyone else behind him ever again. He had been convinced he would never see her beautiful face or hear her angelic voice again, and when he found her he was speechless. He wanted to hold her forever and kiss every inch of her body. After losing Beth, he had gone down the rabbit hole. He had lost everyone he knew. He was convinced that his mere presence was a death knell. Then he found his family again, and his hope.

He dreamed about her, after the prison fell. He dreamed that she was his and with him out there in the world. He dreamed of her smile and her bright, beautiful eyes. One of the first things he had noticed about her after their reunion, was that her eyes had lost some of their light, and she didn’t smile as much as she had before. He could assume he knew why, but she had never revealed the truth to him. He knew something had happened with those two girls and he knew she still carried Karen and David’s ghosts on her shoulders. He wanted to comfort her, to listen to her story and love her despite it all, but since they arrived in Alexandria, things between them had gone back to the way they had been in the prison. They were still close, friendly and they lived and occupied the same space. It just wasn’t enough this time. He wasn’t gonna fuck around anymore. When he and Aaron returned, he would make sure things changed between them.

 

Maggie could always tell when Daryl had been gone too long. Carol had changed since the prison, yes, but not so much that Maggie couldn’t read her anymore. “They’ll be back soon Carol. He’s safe, you know he is.” She told her friend as they sat on the front porch.

“I know he’s safe. He’s survived too much in his life to risk losing it now. I just miss him. When Rick banished me, I thought I’d never see him again. Then we found each other and we’re safe for the first time since the prison and he still leaves.”

“I can’t stand it when Glenn leaves. I know he’s safe, but ever since we lost Noah, I get scared. I just feel so alone when he’s not here.”

“I know exactly what you mean Maggie. Me too.”

 

A week after Daryl and Aaron left on the scouting mission, Carol was getting ready for bed when she heard a loud engine approaching from down the street. She went to the window and saw Daryl’s bike, followed by Aaron’s car which promptly turned into his own driveway. She very calmly left her room and went downstairs to greet him. He walked through the door just as she came down the last step. “Ssshhh, everyone’s asleep,” she whispered to him.

“Sorry,” he said and closed the door quietly.

“Are you hungry?” she asked him and headed to the kitchen. His hand darted out to grab her wrist. “Uh, no. Food can wait. I, uh, thought you’d like to take a ride on the bike maybe?”

“Right now?” she asked.

“Well, yeah. Unless, ya know, you changed your mind.”

“No, no, no! I do want to go. I just thought that you might be too tired or hungry to go now.”

“Naw, never too tired to be on the bike. But, uh, you ain’t riding bitch looking like Martha fucking Stewart. Take that Betty Crocker shit off and put on your old clothes.”

“Yes Sir!” she said and ran upstairs to change.

 

Daryl was straddling the bike waiting for her when she walked outside. He held her hand as she climbed on behind him. This felt comforting, it felt familiar, and this felt good. She assumed the position as he cranked the roaring engine to life. She hadn’t felt the wind in her rapidly growing hair for so long she had almost forgotten how freeing it felt. Neither of them could see the smiles on the other’s face. This is the best she had felt since before the sickness at the prison. She felt whole again, she felt like a woman again. She began to giggle and laid her forehead on his shoulder while squeezing him tightly with her arms and legs.

Daryl was the happiest he had been since before Rick banished Carol from the prison. He felt a churning in his gut, but also in his heart. He had almost forgotten how much fun Carol was to be around. Her laughter was infectious and he was sure, if he could see her right now, that her eyes were brighter that they had ever been. They had ridden around the whole of the Alexandria Safe Zone three times before he began to slow down. He took the bike into an area by the wall, towards the back of the Zone. By the time they came to a complete stop, they were both laughing so hard they couldn’t breathe. They stayed seated until they calmed down, afraid they would fall and bring the behemoth down on them.

Finally, he took her hand and assisted her as she climbed out from behind him. Her thighs were still vibrating from the engine and she fell on her ass the moment he let go of her. “Oh my God Carol! Are you alright?” He jumped off the bike and ran around to where she was now sitting up in the grass.

She began to giggle again, “I’m fine. I just forgot the effect it had on my body.”

“Uh, the what?”

“The engine. It makes my thighs vibrate. I had forgotten about that. I’m not used to it.”

He wondered if he touched her thighs right now if he would feel them vibrating, but he thought better than to ask. “Well, I guess you’ll just have to ride more often, get used to it again.” He said, trying to flirt.

“Yeah, I’d love to ride you again,” she said and winked, “I mean the bike, ride the bike.”

“Stop.” He replied, as always. 

They sat in the grass for a few minutes, him telling her about the scouting trip and her listening intently. She couldn’t keep her eyes off him. He had changed so much since the quarry, he had finally become the man she always knew he could be, and a very handsome, very sexy man at that. She had become so distracted by her own thoughts, she didn’t notice that he had stopped speaking. He was staring right at her and she hadn’t realized. “What’s on your mind?” he asked.

“Nothing, I was just thinking about how much we’ve both changed. It seems like once we were able to be free and be ourselves, we’ve blossomed.”

“Yeah,” was all he said. They grew quiet again and Daryl’s mind was pushing him to speak to tell her what he needed her to know. “I didn’t think I’s ever gonna see you again. I thought I’d lost you, just like I lost everybody else.”

She smiled sweetly, “I know. I thought I’d lost you too. I didn’t know if I’d be able to survive without you.”

“But ya did. Ya kept yourself safe, ya kept little ass kicker safe. I know ya lost the girls, and I know you and Tyreese became close. Did he know?”

Carol sighed. She knew she would have to come clean sooner or later, and now seemed like a god enough time. “I told him. He forgave me. After what happened with Lizzie and Mikka, we both just broke down. He forgave me, he was my friend.”

He scooted closer to her on the grass and put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She buried her face in his neck and began to sob. He didn’t know what to do, so he stroked her hair and held her. “I wish I could take it all away.” He told her, “I wish I could take it for you.”

She lifted her face and looked into his perfect blue yes, “I don’t need you to take it away. Its mine, I need to own it.” She sighed again, “I’ve never had anyone who cared about me as much as you do Daryl. Thank you.”

He pulled her on top of him, her knees around his hips. “I do care about you. I’ve care about you since the quarry. It breaks me to see you so sad. I should be able to take your sadness away, just like you took mine.” He caressed her cheek with his thumb and brought her face closer to his. “I’ve been in love with you since I first saw you. I just want to give you everything you’ve given me.”

When their lips touched, there was no hesitation on either part. Their mouths moved together in sync and their tongues danced slowly, as if they had done this a million times. He held her hips tightly and she put her arms around his neck. They kissed for what seemed like forever, and then she began to grind herself on his hardening member. He moaned into her mouth and one hand snaked up her body, over her stomach, breast, and neck, and then firmly grasped the back of her head, pushing her mouth further onto his. “I love you Carol.” He said as his lips finally left hers.

“I have loved you since the farm. Since you risked your life to find my daughter, a girl you didn’t even know.” She ran her hands down his chest and slowly pushed his work angle wing vest off his shoulders. “I need you Daryl, please. I need you to love me.”

His deft fingers began pulling at the tank she wore. It was his favorite one, the grey one that hugged her breasts and exposed the top of her cleavage. Once it was laying on the grass next to them, he began to kiss her neck. Sweet open mouth kisses, licking and sucking as his arms reached around her to unclasp her new white bra. He shifted them and laid her on her back in the grass. His eyes were dark and full of lust, love and respect as he silently asked permission to continue. She put her hand on the back of his head and pushed his mouth onto her nipple, where he eagerly latched on and sucked, using his hand to tweak the other to hardness.

As she began to moan softly, he ground his hard cock over her core. He could smell her arousal and that turned him on even more. He was desperate to be inside her, his breath hitching and his mind gone. She reached between them and unbuckled his belt. He felt an enormous amount of relief and he heard his zipper being pulled down. He detached himself from her body and sat up. Her beautiful grey hair reflected in the moonlight and her eyes were big and bright. He quickly stood up and removed his clothes then sat on his knees before her and removed her clothing as well. And there they were, naked, together in the moonlight. He ran one finger over her entrance and she was soaking wet. His eyes never left her as he inserted that finger into his mouth and sucked her juices off of it.

“You have no idea how many nights I sat on that damn cot in the prison and thought about you, what you looked like, what you taste like.” He leaned over her body and took her mouth again. “I touched myself and imagined it was you, every fucking night.” His lips went to her neck and collarbone.

“Daryl, I dreamt of you, touching me, kissing me. I fantasized about how you would feel inside me. I need to know Daryl, please. I need you inside me.” He grabbed his dick with one hand as she wrapped her slender legs around his body. His lips never left her skin as he breeched her opening with his leaking cock. She gasped as he entered her slowly and deliberately. He wanted to take his time with her, savor her body, take her nice and slow, but her tight heat had him thinking he would cum sooner than he wanted. When he was fully inside her, he gave her a moment to adjust, he assumed it had been as long for her as it had been for him. She looked at him with all the love in her heart and stroked her finger down his cheek. He closed his eyes and withdrew slightly and began to move inside her. He had never been one to talk during sex, aside from the grunting and the heavy breathing, it had always been a silent affair for him. But where this woman was concerned, he couldn’t keep quiet. He didn’t even know half of what he was saying, but he hoped it made sense to her.

Ed was not a talker. A couple of grunts and a couple of pumps and he was done, not that she minded. She didn’t imagine Daryl to have been a talker either, but he was much more vocal than she could have ever imagined. He told her how beautiful she was, how perfect her body was, and how sweet, tight and wet her pussy was. She had never heard a man say those things before, even before Ed. She wasn’t much of a talker either, her mamma always told her if she couldn’t say anything nice to not say anything at all, so she didn’t. But Daryl was about to turn her into a poet.

He almost didn’t realize she was saying actual words until he heard, “. . . so big Daryl!” That got his attention. Apparently, he was the biggest she’d ever had, and the most enthusiastic. She began to buck her hips up into his, matching him thrust for thrust. Their moans and cries became louder and Daryl knew that they would eventually wake someone up. He had held back his release, but was incapable of doing it for much longer.

“Fuck baby, I know you’re close. I need you to cum for me Carol. Cream all over my dick.” He reached between them and stroked her clit with a feather touch. She came undone beneath him, writhing and crying in ecstasy, as Daryl let go and spilled inside her with a roar. He collapsed on top of her in a sweaty heap. He had his head on her chest and she was raking her fingers through his hair.

“God Daryl, I’ve never felt anything like that before in my life. You’re magnificent.”

“Mmmmm,” he hummed into her breasts, “so are you.”

 

As they were walking up the steps to the front door, they heard footsteps behind them. “What are you two doing out so late?” Rick asked from the sidewalk. Carol and Daryl slowly turned around to see the two newest constables in the Alexandria Safe Zone waiting expectantly for an answer.

“Daryl took me on a ride on his brand new motorcycle, you know, for old times’ sake.” Carol answered confidently.

“Where did y’all go,” Michonne asked.

“Went all through town a few times, why?” Carol asked back.

“Well, we got a call about an hour ago. Someone said they heard noises at the end of their street. Sounded like wild animals and some screaming, thought someone was being attacked.”

“Well, we didn’t hear anything like that, did we Daryl?”

“Nuh uh,” he said, “but the engine’s loud ya know. Couldn’t hear much a nothing.”

“Alright, we’re going up to bed.” Rick said as he walked right passed his friends and through the door. As the samurai walked behind him, she stopped and pulled something from her back pocket and handed it to Carol. 

“I found these while we were out. Thought you might know who they belonged to.” 

It was Carol’s white, cotton panties.


End file.
